We Belong Together
Announcement/Release On September 1st, 2015 Callie Hunter announced via her twitter that she would release the second single "We Belong Together" from her upcoming album on September 12th, 2015. On September 10th, 2015, Callie Hunter released "We Belong Together" early exclusively through music site SoundCloud for streaming and download. Composition "We Belong Together" is a down-tempo R&B ballad comprised of piano, strings, a minimalist synth, and a heavy Hip-Hop beat. The song runs at a speed of 60 bpm in the key of Db Major. The song's lyrical content is about a person desiring to revive their relationship. The song's minimalist beat is accompanied with restricted vocal dynamics with Hunter's voice ranging from the low note Gb3 to the high note Db6. Artwork The artwork for "We Belong Together" was noted by critics as "more mature and classy than previous song covers" and that the cover "brings excitement, a picture worth one thousand words...it is a sign of good things to come hopefully" Critical Analysis Upon release critics gave universally positive reviews of "We Belong Together" for its lyrics and production. Critics highlighted the minimal production as "a good change of pace to Callie's usual over-produced songs." Many critics called the song "career defining" saying that "Belong Together has the potential to revive a career which is all but dead. If Callie's new label is smart about it, the song could return the queen to her throne at the top of the charts." Awards and Nominations "We Belong Together" received two nominations at the 2015, third annual December Awards. The song was nominated for Best Song and Best Vocal Performance. The album The Essence Of Me also earned a nomination. The song won both nominations earning a total of $53,000 in donations. "We Belong Together" was nominated for both Song Of The Year and Record Of The Year at the 2016 SIMMY Awards in January 2016. On March 6th it won the SIMMY for Record of The Year. Chart Performance "We Belong Together" was released a day earlier than planned and due to such initial streaming and sales attributed to the song debuting on the Hot 100, UK Singles Chart, Digital Songs Chart, and the Streaming Chart however was not sent to airplay until 9/12/15. The song debuted on the US Hot 100 at #98 and at #174 on the UK Singles Chart. The following week after Hunter had preformed on Good Morning USA! the song jumped from 98 to 6 on the Hot 100 and had major jumps on other charts as well as its debut on pop and rhythmic radio. The following week the song rose to #4 on the Hot 100 and rose to #5 on the Pop Contemporary chart and topped the US Streaming chart becoming Callie's first on the chart. Following a high profile performance at the Pop Music Awards, the song shot to #1 on the Hot 100 achieving over one million in sales, making it Callie's third number one song. The following week the song remained number one but topped other charts in the US and internationally including the Pop Contemporary and Rhythmic charts. "We Belong Together" earned a third week at number one. For a fourth week "We Belong Together" held the #1 spot but with rapid declines in sales and radio play it fell the following week, and the song finally topped the UK singles chart for one week but is also fell after. "We Belong Together" continually charted on the Hot 100 for three months (13 weeks) accumulating a total of 1478 points based on an inverse point system charting at #5 on the 2015 year end chart.